Fate or Coincidence
by miss-brooke09
Summary: The first chapter is critical in this story. Brenda is in this story for a reason. This is my first fan fiction, sorry it isn't very good. Please review. I love feedback to help me. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a year after Donna and David got married. Kelly and Dylan were still together. They seemed happy. They seemed like they were in love. They seemed to have everything a young couple could want.

Dylan had a very special surprise for Kelly. He was ready to take the next step forward in their relationship. He knew that Kelly was ready too. He had an evening of romance all planned out. He took Kelly to her favorite restaurant. Meanwhile, he had Donna and David decorate his and Kelly's home with rose petals, bouquets of flowers, and tons of candles. He wanted everything to be perfect. In his eyes, Kelly was perfect so she deserved nothing less.

Donna and David heard Dylan's car pull up. They were home. Dylan was getting ready for one of the most important moment's of his life. Donna and David snuck out the back, as Dylan and Kelly entered. "Dylan, this is beautiful." Kelly said with sincerity.

"So are you, Kel." Dylan replied in his hush, husky tone.

"What is all this?" Kelly asked naively.

"Kelly, I love you." Dylan paused. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my everything."

"Dylan. I love you too." Kelly answered, tears streaming down her face.

Dylan reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and directed it at Kelly. He got down on one knee. "Kelly, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes." Kelly sobbed.

Dylan slipped the ring on Kelly's finger. It was too big for her. "We can get it sized" Dylan said as he stood up. He kissed Kelly on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." Dylan whispered.

In London, Brenda had fallen in love. His name was Ben Parker, an fellow American she had met in one of her acting classes. They had been dating for two years and were very much in love. Ben made Brenda happy. Brenda made Ben happy. It was all either of them could have asked for. They seemed to have a very solid, secure relationship.

Ben decided that it was time to make Brenda a part of his life, permanently. He was going to ask her to marry him over a romantic dinner for two. Ben decided to order in from Brenda's favorite restaurant. He wanted a more intimate setting. He set their apartment up with tons of candles and bouquets of flowers. He dimmed the lights and set the table. It was beautiful. Brenda was at an acting class while he was doing this. He waited for the food to arrive. He was just hoping that it got their before Brenda got home. Luckily for him, it did.

When Brenda arrived home, she was in complete shock. She couldn't believe what Ben had accomplished while she was gone. "Ben, this is beautiful." she managed to get out.

"So are you Bren. Here, come and eat."

"Wow, looks delicious."

They sat down at the table and ate their dinner. They couldn't help but look in each other's eyes the entire time they ate. They didn't say anything to each other, their intense eye contact did the talking. They finished their dinner when Ben finally let out, "Brenda, I have something really important to ask you."

"Okay. Go ahead." Brenda replied sharply.

"We've been dating for 2 years now. I don't think I've ever been in a better place. I am so in love with you. You mean everything to me. You make me the happiest man in the world. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Ben paused. He got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, Brenda, I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to show her the ring.

"Yes. Yes." Brenda could feel the tears starting to flow from her eyes, down her cheeks.

Ben took the ring out of the box, stood back up and attempted to place it on Brenda's finger. It was too small. "We'll get it sized" he said as he kissed her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dylan was lying on the couch watching television when Kelly arrived home from a day of shopping. Kelly was eager to talk wedding plans with Dylan. The two at least needed to set a date. "Hey Dylan." Kelly said cheerfully.

"Hey." Dylan replied as he got up and shut of the tv.

"We need to talk. About the wedding. Dylan, we really need to set a date."

"Okay. Pick something. I promise, I'll show up."

"Dylan." Kelly said, almost disappointed. "This is serious. We're getting married. It's only going to be the most important day of our lives. Help me pick a date, Donna and I can take care of everything else."

"Fine. Do you have any days in mind?"

"No, that's what we have to talk about. Now, do you want to get married in the spring, summer, fall, winter? What?"

"What do _you _want, Kel? The date of our wedding doesn't matter to me, you do."

"Well, I was thinking, springtime maybe?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. Now we have to pick the actual date. Do you have a month in mind?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Kel. Just pick something."

"Dylan!" Kelly was getting frustrated by Dylan's lack of interest.

"Fine. Fine. How about...how about next April?"

"Perfect." It was May. "That gives us almost a year to plan this wedding. But now, we have to pick an actual day. Do you want it to be at the beginning of April, or the middle, or close to the end?"

"I picked the month. Now you pick something."

"How about mid-April?"

"That's great." Dylan said almost sarcastically.

"Is the 15th good with you?"

"Well, I may have to work that day, and I'm not sure if I can get the day off." Dylan looked over at Kelly. "Kel, I'm kidding, the 15th is perfect. We will become husband and wife on April 15th." Dylan walked over to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her softly on the forehead. Kelly turned to face him. He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her passionately. Kelly pulled away and smiled. "On April 15th, I will become Mrs. Kelly McKay. Well, actually, I'm still going be Kelly Taylor, Kelly McKay doesn't really sound right." Dylan smiled at her. He pulled her in for yet another passionate kiss.

Brenda was in the kitchen, making dinner, as she waited for Ben to get home from work. She had something very important she needed to discuss with him. As she was putting the final touches on the meal, she heard Ben come from the door.

"Bren, I'm home."

"Hi. How was work?" Brenda asked as Ben walked towards her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Ehhhhhhhhh ... you know, same old, same old. What's for dinner?"

"I made a chicken casserole."

"Sounds delicious."

"Ben, we need to talk."

"What did I do now."

"Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong."

Ben looked at Brenda confused. She had sounded so serious, he thought something was wrong, and that he was the cause. "O...K..."

"Ben. I think we need to set a date for our wedding."

"Oh. Well, pick a date. Tell me when it is. I promise I'll show up."

"Ben!" Brenda replied as she punched his shoulder. "I'm serious. We need to pick a date. I want to include you in this."

"Bren, I just want to marry you. I don't care when, I don't care where. All I know, is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Brenda smiled. She loved it when Ben said corny things like that. "Help me pick the date. I'll take care of everything else."

"Fine. Let's get married sometime next spring."

"Spring." Brenda pondered the idea of a spring wedding. "Spring. That's perfect. Do you have a month in mind?"

"How about April?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Brenda announced cheerfully.

"Great. I think we should get married in mid-April."

"Me too. Like the 14th or something."

"How about the 15th?"

"What was wrong with the 14th?"

"Nothing. But 15 is my lucky number."

"Okay. Fine. The 15th it is." Brenda smiled at the thought of being with Ben for the rest of her life. She was happy with him.

Ben put his arms around Brenda. She smiled as he kissed her cheek softly. Brenda turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes, and kissed him. Forgetting about the chicken casserole Brenda had made, the two continued kissing passionately and headed toward their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**I myself have been curious to see what happens in this story. It's all I've been able to think about. I'm really excited about this chapter. I know I've updated fairly quickly. I just can't stop writing this story. I am excited for reviews. Thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far. I am glad you are enjoying it. I enjoy reading your thoughts and opinions very much. **

Chapter 3

Three months had gone by since Dylan proposed to Kelly. Dylan sat alone at home, while Kelly was out dealing with wedding details with Donna. He had so many thoughts running through his head about marrying Kelly. He was excited, but at the same time, he was nervous. Dylan was also contemplating who he should ask to be his best man. He knew exactly who he wanted to fulfill those duties, but he was so far away. Dylan thought about calling him, but every time he'd start dialing, he'd put the phone down. He did this about 10 times until he finally dialed the number completely. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" a familiar voice had answered.

"Brandon, my man. How are you?" Dylan responded.

"Dylan. Is that you?"

"Yeah. I – I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Kelly and I are – we're getting married. I need a best man. I was wondering if you'd be up to the job."

"You and Kelly are getting married? Congratulations, man. So, whens the wedding?"

"April 15th."

"Oh. Well, Dylan, I'd love to be your best man. Count me in. I mean, that is if Kelly doesn't flake out first. She has a history of that, remember?"

Dylan laughed. He knew it was true. "Great. I can call you later about all the details and everything. There's still a little while to go before the big day. Thanks, Brandon. I really appreciate everything. I know this isn't easy for you, given your past with Kelly. You're a great friend."

"It's cool, man. Look, Dylan, you will always be my best friend. Being your best man is the least I can do."

"Thanks. It'll be great to have you back in Beverly Hills again. It just isn't the same without you."

"Yeah. I miss it. I miss everyone. I love New York, but it'll never be home, like Beverly Hills."

"You're a great friend, Brandon. I know this isn't the most formal way to ask you to come to my wedding. I'll send you an invitation if you'd like."

Brandon laughed. "I'll be looking for it. Well, I have to go. It was great talking to you, Dylan."

"Yeah, same."

"Send Kelly my love and my congratulations."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Later man."

"Bye."

Brandon hung up. He sat there, almost confused about what had just happened. He couldn't believe Kelly was marrying Dylan. He was almost jealous. A part of him was still in love with Kelly. A part of him would always be in love with Kelly. Thoughts of their passed crossed his mind. He had remembered all of the good times he had with her. He was genuinely happy for her and Dylan, but it was hard for him to face the fact that Kelly was about to marry someone that wasn't him, and it was even harder for him to know that the person was his best friend. Brandon turned his television on. It was at that moment he heard the phone ring again.

"Hello?"

"Brandon? Guess what?"

"Bren?"

"Hi." Brenda sounded very excited and enthusiastic. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

"Wow, Bren. That's great."

"I know. I tried calling over and over, you know, when I first got engaged...which was about 3 months ago, but you never answered your phone. Where have you been? I tried to reach you." Brenda was speaking really fast. Brandon could tell she was happy and excited just by the way she was speaking.

"Oh, yeah. I was out of town on business. Ever heard of leaving messages?"

"Brandon. Telling someone your getting married should not be told through a message. I wanted to actually talk to you."

"Sorry."

"So, you're coming to my wedding, right?"

"Definitely. I'm there. When is it?"

"In the spring."

"I was looking for the date of the wedding..."

"Oh, right, it's one April 15th. Oh, Brandon, I am so excited. I can't believe I'm getting married. I'm so glad I can count on you to be there." Brenda sounded ecstatic.

"I'm sorry, did you say April 15th?"

"Yeah."

"Bren, I'd like to be there, but I already promised Dylan that I'd be his best man. He's getting married on April 15th too Strange coincidence, huh." Brandon let out a small laugh.

Brenda was silent. As soon as Brandon mentioned Dylan getting married, she felt a sharp pain through her heart. She had never gotten over Dylan. She knew in her heart that her and Dylan were supposed to be together. Ben reminded her about of Dylan. He had seemed to be the next best thing to her. She was heartbroken. Shocked. Her happiness began to unravel.

"Brenda? Are you still there? Bren?" Brandon finally asked after a long silence.

"Yeah." Brandon could hear the shock in Brenda's voice. "Dylan's getting married?"

"Yeah."

"On April 15th?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know he's marrying?"

"Kelly."

"Kelly?" Brenda was yelling now. "How could he marry Kelly. They don't belong together. What does he see in her?"

"Bren, may I remind you that you're getting married to someone other than Dylan."

"Right. Yeah. Ben."

"Just let Dylan be happy. I'm doing that with Kelly."

"How could Dylan marry Kelly?"

"He loves her, Bren. And she loves him."

"No. I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want. Why can't you just be happy with Ben?"

"Can't you see, Brandon. Ben isn't Dylan. Only Dylan is Dylan." Brenda realized what she was saying. She had been trying to replace Dylan with Ben. But Ben wasn't Dylan. She had convinced herself that he could be, but after talking to Brandon, she discovered she was wrong. "I can't let Dylan marry Kelly. Kelly isn't me."

"No. She's not."

"How can Dylan be truly happy with somebody who isn't me. I know our relationship has had it's ups and downs, but I know that deep in my heart, Dylan and I are supposed to be together."

"What about Ben?"

"I don't know."

"Are you still going to marry him?"

"I not so sure anymore."

"So, I can be Dylan's best man?"

"I guess so. But Brandon, tell Kelly how you feel about her."

"I can't do that Bren."

"Brandon. Dylan is the wrong person for Kelly. You're the right person."

Brandon hung up.

Brenda sat alone in her apartment. All she could think about was the fact that Dylan wasn't going to marry her. She began to cry. She had never cried so hard in her life. She was heartbroken. She was devastated. She questioned her complete relationship with Ben, and she questioned whether or not she still wanted to marry him. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She cried until eventually falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kelly and Dylan will not be in this chapter. There really is no need. I've debated whether or not to put them in, but I have decided to leave them out. I need to resolve the whole Brenda/Ben situation. They'll be the only characters in this chapter. O, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. You guys have been great, thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

Brenda had avoided Ben for the past few days. She couldn't speak to him since her phone call with Brandon. She would go for a morning jog while Ben was getting ready for work, and she would go to bed before Ben returned from work. On the days Ben had off, Brenda would come up with excuses to be away from him.

Ben noticed that Brenda was distancing herself from him. He noticed a change in her. This was not the same Brenda he had fallen in love with. He hadn't even spoken to her in almost 2 weeks. Ben was upset and worried about her. He found her making poor excuses leave whenever he tried to get her close to him. He decided enough was enough. He decided to leave work early one night. Early enough to know that Brenda would not be in bed yet.

Brenda sat in their apartment all alone. She was watching _Dirty Dancing. _It was a movie she always found comfort in. She had all of the lines memorized. Brenda was about halfway through the movie, when she heard Ben's keys trying to open the lock.

"Bren?"

Brenda shut off the movie. "Yeah?"

"I'm home."

"Really? Because I thought you were still at work." Ben couldn't tell if Brenda was being sarcastic, or if she was just being a bitch.

"I feel like I haven't seen or talked to you in ages."

"Maybe it's because you haven't." Brenda was acting like a complete and total bitch. "Why are you home?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You saw me. Go back to work."

"Why have you been avoiding me? What did I do? Bren, if I did something wrong, tell me. Please."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Something's bothering you. I don't know what it is. You have been nothing but cold and distant. Are you going to tell me what's up?"

"Nothing's up. I promise." Brenda was lying. She could tell that Ben knew she was lying. Everything Ben had said about her acting distant and cold was true.

"I don't believe you."

Brenda could see that she was hurting Ben. By staying with him, she wasn't only hurting herself.

"Ben." Brenda said seriously.

"What?" Brenda could hear the anger wanting to come out in Ben's voice.

"I – I..."

"You what?"

"I can't marry you." Brenda couldn't look at Ben as she told him this. She knew that she was breaking his heart.

"What?" Ben was in complete shock.

"I'm so sorry."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. Trust me Ben, it's not you. You are great. But..."

"But what, Brenda. Why can't you marry me? Don't you love me?" Ben was getting mad. Brenda could sense he was about to lose his cool.

"Yes. I do love you. And I care about you." Brenda said with a quality of sincerity in her voice.

"God dammit, Brenda." Ben said furiously.

"Ben." Brenda knew she had hurt him. She felt bad.

"I thought that you were happy with me. Are you scared of commitment? Is that your problem?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"My ex-boyfriend is marrying my ex-best friend, okay? I can't watch that happen. I thought that I was over him. But I'm never going to be over him. He was my first love. Maybe he was my only love. Maybe that's why I can't have any successful relationships."

"He's moved on, Brenda. Why can't you?"

"No. I told Dylan to wait for me. He was supposed to wait for me. I told him that I would find my way back to him. I know that Dylan and I belong together. When he sees me, he'll know it too."

"Why did you lead me on?" Brenda had never seen Ben so angry in all the time she'd known him.

"I never meant too. You were the closest thing to love I've ever experienced besides Dylan. You always reminded me of Dylan. But after talking to Brandon I realized, you aren't Dylan. I am so sorry Ben. I don't want to settle for anything other than Dylan. If I married you, I would've never been able to give you my whole heart. I care about you. I really do." Brenda was both screaming and crying at the same time.

"And what if you had never talked to Brandon? What if you never learned about Dylan getting married?" Ben was shouting. He was confused, hurt, and angry.

"I don't know. Maybe the call to Brandon was a sign. Maybe it was something to keep me from marrying you Ben. You don't deserve me. I can't give you what you need. I can't give you all of me. You need to find someone who will give you everything. Someone who doesn't have a Dylan McKay. If we would have gotten married, I only would've hurt you even more than I am now." Brenda was speaking with honesty. She meant every word she said, and Ben sensed that.

"So what are you going to do?" Ben had calmed down. He had been sincere in asking her.

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to go back to Beverly Hills. It's where my heart belongs."

"I guess so."

"Look, Ben, I am so sorry."

"No. It's okay, Bren. You were right, about me needing someone who'll give me all of them. I know that I'm never going to get that from you. I want you to be happy. If I'm not going to make you happy, then I'm never going to be happy.

Brenda hugged Ben. She was relieved to hear him say those words to her. She kissed him on the cheek. "So, you're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at someone for following their heart. I'm hurt, but I'm far from mad."

"You're going to meet someone, Ben. Someone who deserves you. You're a true catch. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Bren."

"I'm sorry I wasn't the girl for you."

"Me too. But I understand."

"I should pack."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Brenda kissed him on the cheek once more. She proceeded to their bedroom to pack up her belongings.

A few hours later, Brenda came out with full suitcases. Ben had been watching television.

"Ben?"

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. I called the travel agency while I was packing. My flight leaves in 6 hours."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I'm going to stay at the Bel Age Hotel until I find my own place?"

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something first?"

"No. I think I'm just going to go to the airport."

"Oh. Okay. So I guess this is really goodbye, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"Goodbye, Brenda."

"Goodbye, Ben."

They hugged for about a minute. Brenda pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "You'll be even better without me." She grabbed her suitcases and headed for the door.

"Hey Bren?" Brenda turned around so that she was facing Ben.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck. I mean it."

"Thanks, Ben." She smiled at him, opened the door, and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**To all of you that read the old chapter 5, thank you. I am very sorry but I had to re-write it. I did have a way to work out the whole Dylan not going to London twist, but unfortunately I was unable to express it through my writing. So that twist is out of the story. I am sorry it took me such a long time to update. I have been super busy lately. But here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. If you read the old chapter 5, it still has the whole Kelly/Brenda confrontation.**

Chapter 5:

Brenda had been back in Beverly Hills for 2 days. She had been staying at the Bel Age Hotel until she could find a more permanent place to stay. Brenda hadn't really left the hotel since she arrived. She was eager to, but at the same time, she wasn't ready to face her old life just quite yet. The thought of leaving the hotel had crossed her mind many times and she would start to head for the door and then she'd end up staying at the hotel. Brenda decided that this time, she would leave the hotel for good this time. Nothing could stop her. Besides, she was craving a slice of peach pie from _The Peach Pit, _a place she knew she'd always be welcome.

When Brenda arrived, she felt a sense of safety. Even though it had changed throughout the years from when she first set foot in there, it still felt so familiar to her. She decided to sit at the bar. A cheery waitress approached her.

"What can I get ya, doll face?" the waitress asked.

"I'd really love a slice of peach pie."

"Alrighty. One slice of peach pie coming up."

Brenda couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

The waitress went and grabbed a slice of pie for Brenda, handed to her, and took off to help another customer. Brenda looked down at her pie. She had a lot of thoughts crossing her mind. It was then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Brenda, is that you?"

"Nat?"

"How you doing kiddo?"

"Good. And you?"

"Ah. I'm doing great. So, what brings you back here to Beverly Hills? You making a movie?"

"No. I just thought it was time."

"Oh. I see. You still talk to Brandon?"

"Yeah. He's doing really great."

"That's good to hear."

"I'll tell him you say hi the next time I talk to him."

"Thanks, Brenda. Look, I hate to cut this short, but these customers aren't going serve themselves."

"Oh. No. Go ahead. It was great seeing you again."

"You too."

"Thanks." Brenda smiled. "Hey Nat, the pie is great."

Nat smiled. "Thanks, Brenda." He then headed of to serve another customer.

Brenda returned to eating her pie. Even after all the years, it still tasted the same. She felt like she had traveled back in time, back to her high school years.

Kelly and Donna soon arrived at _The Peach Pit _and sat down at a table. They had walked right past Brenda, completely oblivious to the fact that she was sitting right there. Brenda had also been oblivious to the fact that Donna and Kelly had just walked right past her. Brenda finished her pie. Just as she was about to leave, she turned and saw Kelly and Donna. She headed toward them. "Oh my god, Kelly, Donna?"

"Brenda?" Kelly and Donna both said.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

"I'm moving back." Brenda said.

"That's great, Bren." Donna replied excitedly. "I'd love to catch up with you and everything, but I have to head home. David's expecting me."

"Okay. It was great seeing you again, Donna."

"Thanks, Bren. Hey, maybe we can catch up sometime."

"Sure. I'd like that. You can reach me at the Bel Age Hotel."

"Great. So I'll call you or something."

"Okay. Bye Donna."

"Bye Brenda." Donna looked over at Kelly. "Bye Kelly."

"Bye Donna."

Donna headed for the door as Brenda sat down.

"Kelly, it's so great to see you. It's been such a long time."

"It certainly has."

"Oh. Congratulations on your engagement. I'm really happy for you."

"You do know I'm engaged to Dylan, right?"

"Yes." Brenda laughed.

"Wait. How do you know about the engagement? Did Dylan call you? Did Nat tell you?"

"No. No. Brandon told me."

"Brandon? Brandon doesn't know about the engagement."

"Yes, he does. Dylan called him and asked him to be the best man."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I thought you knew about that."

"Well, I didn't."

"Oh."

There was a long awkward pause for a few seconds. "So, you still talk to Brandon?" Kelly finally was able to say.

"He is my brother."

"Right. So, how's he doing?" Kelly seemed interested in hearing about Brandon. She sounded suspicious to Brenda.

"He's doing really great. The last time I talked to him was when he told me about you and Dylan."

"He called you and told you?"

"Oh, no. I called him. Turns out, I was supposed to get married on the same day as you and Dylan and I called Brandon to tell him. He told me he couldn't come because you and Dylan were getting married on that day, and since Dylan had gotten to him first..."

"Brenda, you're getting married? That's great. Is that what brings you back to Beverly Hills?"

"Not exactly. We called it off."

"Why?" Kelly was very curious.

"Ummm. Well, we had some problems we were unable to work out so, we thought it would be best to just not get married." Brenda was lying. She just couldn't tell Kelly the truth.

"Oh." Kelly paused. "Brenda, the fact that Dylan and I are getting married has nothing to do with you being back here, does it?"

"What?"

"Oh my god. You came here to stop my wedding."

"No, Kelly, that's not it at all."

"Brenda, you are unbelievable, you know that?" Kelly said, completely ignoring what Brenda had just said.

"Kelly, I didn't come here to ruin you're wedding."

"I mean, face it Brenda. Dylan always chooses me. He chose me in high school. He chose me when he left London."

"Kelly, what did Dylan tell you his reasons were for leaving London?"

"He said he came back because he missed me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Kelly. Dylan didn't leave London because of you. Dylan and I were living together as friends. We weren't dating, we weren't sleeping together, we weren't anything. We were only friends. After Toni died, Dylan needed a friend, so I was there for him. He didn't want a relationship. He didn't want anything heavy. All me and Dylan had ever been was heavy. A few weeks before Dylan left, something happened. We started a relationship. But, he still wasn't over Toni. He got scared. He wasn't ready for something with me yet, Kelly."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Don't."

"Dylan wouldn't lie to me."

"Right. Keep believing that Kelly."

"I have to go."

"Fine"

"Bye Brenda."

"Bye Kelly."

Kelly got up from the table and left. Brenda sat there for a few minutes, and finally headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Kelly arrived home from _The Peach Pit, _she found Dylan sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Dylan." she said softly.

"Hey, Kel. How are the wedding plans going?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Kelly paused for a moment. "Hey Dylan, I want to talk to you about the guest list."

"Okay."

"Well, I was thinking, the only people we really need there is me and you and Donna and David. You know, Donna could be my maid of honor and David could be your best man. We could have a really small wedding. I mean, we really don't need anyone else there, do we?"

"Ahhh."

"What, you don't want a small wedding?"

"A small wedding is fine, but do you really only want to invite Donna and David, Kel?"

"Yeah. Why not. I mean, tell me, who else do we really need?"

"Hmmm. Well, you know, David isn't exactly who I had in mind as my best man."

"Why? Because you already asked Brandon?"

"What?"

"I know you invited him, Dylan. I know you asked him to be your best friend."

"Are you mad that I asked Brandon to be my best man? And how did you find out? Did Brandon call you?"

"I'm not mad that you asked Brandon to be your best man, Dylan. I'm mad because you never told me. And no, Brandon didn't call me."

"You called Brandon." Dylan said almost as if he was disappointed.

"No."

"Well, then how did you find out?"

"Tell me why you kept that from me." Kelly was getting annoyed with Dylan.

"Kelly."

"Tell me, Dylan."

"I was going to tell you. I swear." Dylan said softly, almost trying to get Kelly to settle down.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I wanted to wait for the right moment."

"What? Two minutes before our wedding?" Kelly asked half seriously and half sarcastically.

"No. I just wanted to wait. But you know now. Isn't that enough?"

"No, it's not, Dylan. I can't believe you kept this from me. I shouldn't have to find these things out. I'm going to be your wife, Dylan. You should be able to tell me everything. I am so sick of you keeping things from me."

"What are you talking about, Kel?" Dylan couldn't believe Kelly was questioning his honesty.

"Dylan, tell me the real reason why you decided to leave London."

Dylan didn't say anything for a few seconds."I already told you, I missed you." he finally managed to say.

"That's bull, and you know it."

"What?"

"Why can you never be honest with me?" Kelly asked angrily.

"Kelly!"

"I'm going to give you another chance to tell me the real reason you left London." Kelly was growing increasingly frustrated with Dylan's lies.

"Fine. You want to know why? When I went to London, I had no intention of starting anything with Brenda. Things were going fine. We were living as friends. She helped me through a lot of stuff I was going through. A couple of weeks before I left London, Brenda and I both began developing feelings for each other again. I wasn't ready for that yet. I still wasn't over Toni's death. I got scared. So I came back home."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why did you make me think that you still had feelings for me? How could you start something with me?"

"Kelly. I do have feelings for you. I wanted to start something with you because I wanted to. I love you."

"So you're saying that when you were in London, you weren't over Toni, but when you came back, you were?"

"Kel. It's complicated."

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"How did you find out about Brandon?" Dylan's question caught Kelly off-guard.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, Kel, it does."

"Brenda."

"Brenda? When did you talk to Brenda?" Dylan was excited by the sound of her name.

"When I was at Donna's. Brenda called her, from London, and um, Donna was busy, so I answered the phone, and um, Brenda congratulated me on the engagement, and uh, she told me that she heard the news from Brandon. I asked her how Brandon found out, and she told me you asked him to be your best man." Kelly was lying. She knew that if she told Dylan that she was in Beverly Hills, she'd lose him. She didn't want him anywhere near Brenda. They'd finally been in a good place in their relationship, and she didn't want to risk losing that.

"Oh. Okay." Dylan paused. "So, is she... is she, you know, doing okay?"

"Um, yeah. She was supposed to get married, but the wedding got called off."

Dylan smiled a little inside at the fact that Brenda had called off her wedding. "Oh. So she called Donna?" Dylan said suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"And she's good?"

"YES! God Dylan, she's fine. Why don't you just fly to London to see how she's doing? You can ask her yourself. Make sure that she's okay." Dylan was frustrating Kelly. Her worst fear was coming true. She could feel herself losing Dylan to Brenda, a feeling so familiar to her.

"Shhh. Kelly, calm down. I just didn't know if she was alright after, you know, calling off her wedding."

"Well, she's fine. I'm not you, Dylan. You can take my word for it." Kelly was bitchy.

"Huh. You don't trust me, do you?" Dylan concluded.

"Dylan." Kelly whined.

"You don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Dylan was struggling to believe that Kelly was telling him the truth. "Okay. Fine. Then look me straight in the eyes and tell me you trust me with all your heart."

"I trust you with all my heart." Kelly said, looking at the ground.

"I told you to look in my eyes."

"I, I trust you." Kelly sounded hesitant.

"Thanks, Kel." Dylan replied disappointedly.

"For what?"

"For not trusting me. Kelly, we are getting married soon. If you can't trust me, then maybe we shouldn't get married."

Kelly looked at him. "You don't mean that."

"I don't know. I need to get out for a bit. Let me clear my head, okay?"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, Kel. You're part of what's in my head. I can't clear it if you're there."

"Okay."

"I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Yeah." Kelly sighed. "Where you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Bye, Kel."

"Bye, Dylan."

Dylan got up from the couch and grabbed his keys from the kitchen table and grabbed a jacket out of the front closet. He was soon gone, as Kelly sat on the couch alone. She could already start to feel herself losing Dylan. Kelly laid down on the couch as tears started to flow from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I apologize for this taking so long. I've been very busy and I've had a little bit of writer's block. I can guarantee you that this won't be the greatest chapter I've ever written, so if I write something better, it will probably be deleted. It is also going to be fairly short because I really don't have a lot of time, but I haven't updated this story since July, so I thought I'd a least try to give you guys something. Thank you once again to everyone who reads my stories and gives me such kind reviews. I greatly appreciate everything. **

Chapter 7

Dylan sat alone in the peach pit after his fight with Kelly. He had been replaying the whole thing over and over again in his mind. It was bad. He and Kelly had gotten in some fights before, but Dylan realized that this one could have ended things for good. He looked at the whole pie he had in front of him. He just wasn't interested in eating it. He couldn't eat it. He was too upset. Dylan returned the pie to Nat. "Thanks, Nat. I just don't think I can eat anything right now." Dylan headed back for the table he was seated at.

Brenda had just gotten back to the Bel Age Hotel. She parked her rental car in the usual spot and reached for her purse. "My purse." Brenda exclaimed, "Where is it?" Her purse wasn't there. It wasn't in the car. She searched the car a good 3 times. "The Peach Pit." Brenda concluded. "How could I forget my purse at The Peach Pit?" Brenda turned the car back on and headed for The Peach Pit.

At The Peach Pit, Dylan got up once again. This time, he had to go to the bathroom. While in the bathroom, Brenda walked in. Nat spotted her.

"What, twice in one day?" he said.

"I forgot my purse here."

"Yeah, I think I saw it." Nat said. He looked around behind the counter and finally held up a purse. "Is this it?"

"Yes, it is. Thanks Nat."

"No problem, Brenda."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I imagine you'll be back later." Nat laughed. Brenda joined him.

"Bye." Brenda said with a big smile and walked out the front door.

A couple minutes later, Dylan came out from the bathroom. He looked at Nat and said, "Well, Nat. I've got to get going."

"You going home?" Nat asked.

"Not tonight. I think I'm just going to spend the night at the Bel Age Hotel. You know, I really need to just clear my head and I can't do that at home with Kelly constantly filling it up with stuff."

"Well, okay then. I hope you get everything worked out."

"Yeah, me too. Later Nat." Dylan said as he exited the front door.

**I am so sorry about how short it is. It's just all I thought it needed. If I have time, I might write a longer chapter and delete this one. We'll see. **


End file.
